


And I Will Try to Fix You[译名：填满你的心]

by shikicross



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 05:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikicross/pseuds/shikicross
Summary: 时值十六的维克托.尼基福罗夫可能很孤独，但他不太肯定去到未来，加入年长版自己和他未婚夫的生活会有所帮助。噢，还有十六岁版本的未婚夫也在那儿。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And I Will Try to Fix You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349781) by [Dawn on ICE (Dawn_Blossom)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_Blossom/pseuds/Dawn%20on%20ICE). 



> 是我，我又跑来翻译了。
> 
> 作者：我看过好多写年轻版的维克托穿越到未来的同人文，但没见到写年轻版勇利穿越的？所以我就想“为啥不一起？”于是就有了这文。  
> 我告诉自己：“这文有搞笑的前提在！所以要欢快！”但是……我想的全是形单影只的维克托一个人前进的画面，还有……好吧，我还是有一个圆满结局的设想的，放心！！  
> 但是，呃，我必须要提醒你们……我明天的回去上课了，而且这学期看上去对我是相当大的挑战（这是我作为大学生最后一学期！！你们相信吗！！）而且我有个不好的坑品记录，特别是我开始上学……所以，我想要说得是我没法百分百保证完成它……但是我会竭尽所能！我喜欢这个脑洞并且我想把想到的情景写出来……我会尽量不弃坑的！  
> 嗷，还有件事，我上课的时间，周一周五都会待在宿舍，周末才会回家。于是只有周末我会在线上疯玩，所以……我在校期间不会去查看AO3.但是！如果你真的有什么想要让我看和想告诉我的，你可以通过我的汤不热new-cleic-acid.tumblr.com （我会用手机在线，而你们知道手机用汤不热能多糟糕，所以如果我错过了什么真的很抱歉。）另外，我还想提醒你们，我的博客现在看着没问题，但等我回去上课，上面百分之九十回事我的抱怨，而其余的部分才会是我写的文和杂谈，还有百分之一是乱七八糟的。

当维克托醒来时，他立刻感觉到不对劲。  
他躺在一个不熟悉的沙发上，待在一间陌生的公寓。朝窗外快速一瞥他确定自己还待在圣彼得堡，但他很肯定自己没像他本该的那样待在雅科夫家。  
一缕恐惧抓住了他。他才十六岁外貌出色并且刚刚赢得世界少年组的冠军。说他不会为绑架而担心，但……显然这毫无可能。  
维克托叹了口气，诚然，入睡之前他感叹过自己的孤独（特别是他的一腔浪漫柔情惨遭银牌得主拒绝……维克托本来认为他们会犹如某种化学反应般在一起，但对方只把维克托视作为“讨人厌傲慢集合体”并且……这多少真的，有点伤人。实际上，非常难过。）  
但就因为他觉得有点可怜孤独并不意味着他想要被人绑架！  
要是……如果真的有人绑架了他，那他们绝对不精于此道。不单单是因为维克托可以自由走动这一点，还有窗户没被蒙上，门业没锁着，显然也没人来盯着他。他可以自由来去。实际上他差点就这么做了，直到他听见从卧室传来一声痛呼啜泣。  
维克托多多少少有点信心自己没有遭到绑架（有可能是他比自己设想的摄入了过多酒精，这一切不过就是一个梦……可能是因为他求爱被拒后逃入梦境……然后他就意外跑到一个有点破旧的沙发上了。雅科夫会为此杀了他的，不过至少他不会独自一人死在不知名的角落。）  
所以不管哭的是谁，大概都不会伤害他。而且维克托可能还要为昨晚自己的所作所为道歉，毕竟他都睡到别人的沙发了。  
于是维克托走进了卧室（门完全是大开着，大概是没问题。），惊讶的发现一个跟他年纪差不多大的黑头发少年四肢摊开的躺在地板上。直到他注意到维克托前，他都满脸困惑，然后恍然大悟一般。  
维克托希望自己也能那样。  
那个少年嘟囔着说了什么，但是……是日语，他想……维克托只能皱着眉困惑不已。他很肯定他们在圣彼得堡，所以为啥出现了日语？  
“不好意思，我不会说日语，”维克托礼貌地用俄语说道。对方一片空白望着他，他再试一次。“我们要怎么沟通？英语？法语？”  
语言太多的痛苦之处……  
“英语，”一阵停顿后少年说道，“有意思，以前我做梦我们俩都不存在语言问题啊。”  
“这是个梦？”维克托问他，更像是在问自己，处于某种原因让他的同伴笑起来。  
“当然啦，一大证据，你的头发还是长的，你上个月就把剪成短发了。”  
奇怪。维克托不能想象剪成短发的自己。也许这真是个梦。  
“……第二点，你是维克托.尼基福罗夫，你跟我待在一起。”  
噢，这个人知道他是谁。这让维克托处于不利一方。  
“那么……你是谁？”维克托问道。  
“胜生勇利，”少年带着一个含着伤心的浅笑告诉他：“有一天我想要你知道作为一名滑冰选手的我，但是……我想这就是，我能得到最多的了。”  
维克托试图对那份（含着悲伤）宣言做出回应，但勇利朝他靠了过来，他的手轻柔的拂过维克托的脸颊，瞬间维克托心痛如绞几乎不能思考。  
“你总是在梦里这么对我，如果这次换我，你不会介意，对吗？”  
然后，勇利轻轻地亲过来，就像维克托一直幻想的，只有某人关心他采取才会举动，维克托为这个吻融化了。  
这只是一个梦，他告诫自己。  
但它是一个很棒的梦。维克托将勇利拉进，勇利顺从着没有反抗，一切都好的恰如其分。  
“你不觉得我刁钻？居高临下？”维克托趁着他们分开的间隙问他。这听上去又蠢又可怜，但他想听见有人反驳它，就算是只是梦境。  
“绝不，”勇利喘着气，维克托松了口气，感觉自己要沉进地板。“你就是精妙绝伦的存在。比我想要的还要多的多。”  
“如果我想要更多，你会拒绝我吗，勇利？”维克托亟不可待的继续说，他的喘息沉重：“你不会因为找到一个更好看的滑冰选手就离开我？你不会把我带进你的房间，就在我把所有一切教给你后，告诉我，你的家里早已另有他人，你我之间什么都不是？”  
“维克托……”  
那些眼泪是从勇利的眼角落下的吗？天啊，难道他说的太多想的太远，就算是在梦里……  
“我永远不会做你说的事！我只想让你开心微笑！”勇利的双臂紧紧抱住维克托：“你就是我梦寐以求的一切！如果我能够有机会和你在一起，我绝对不会离开。”  
是的，这就是维克托真切想听到的。而这不过是个幻觉。  
“我想要你真实存在，勇利，”维克托说着，又一次压上他的双唇。然后他让自己重新朝后倒下，因为正好有张床在他身后，如果它支撑不住他，那何必存在？  
他笑着看向勇利，勇利也微笑回应，如果没有突然被人打断，这大概就是梦境最好的结局了……打断它的人，另一个勇利？  
那扇门（还是敞开着）旁边站着一个超像勇利的人，只是他更年长些，他吃惊的张大嘴巴。  
“维-维克托！”他大喊道：“我要你立马过来，现在！”  
维克托有点惊恐的困惑着，因为他就在这啊！发生了什么？  
但一个男人很快出现了，他看上去就是年长版的维克托……剪着短发。  
“噢，”年长版维克托惊呼出声：“勇利，你也看到这一切了？”  
“什么？”年轻版勇利接了话茬。  
“是的，”几乎同时年长版勇利也回应道。  
维克托只好叹着气，稳稳坐在床上。显然他的梦已经是脱缰野马了。


End file.
